1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air bag inflators and more particularly air bag inflators having a housing or canister with crimp-formed joints. The air bag inflator having a unique housing or canister construction in accordance with the present invention employs crimped-formed joints formed between a base and inner and outer side walls to provide a low cost sealed enclosure for containing an ignition system, a gas generant and a filter.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,466 discloses an air bag inflator employing a threaded connecting joint between a pair of opposite housing sections. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,299 discloses a gas generator utilizing a housing having a threaded interconnection between opposite housing wall portions and a threaded closure cap for a central ignition chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,930 discloses an end cap for a propellent container which has a rolled, crimped-edge for joining the cap to the end of a hollow canister. U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,516 discloses a reduced-weight, air bag inflator housing, having a hollow steel center ring member and a separate retaining ring for holding the stamping formed pressure containment components in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,265 discloses a gas generator for safety belt tightening equipment wherein an ignition plug is held in place by a crimped or press fitted section of a housing wall section. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,280 discloses a cold-gas, pyrotechnic generator including a cover and base that are friction welded together. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,431 discloses an air bag inflator assembly wherein a support plate is provided with a retainer crimped to a component of an inflator canister for securing the inflator canister in place.